cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
Fridays (Cartoon Cartoon Fridays)
Cartoon Cartoon Fridays (often abbreviated as CCF) was a programming block on Cartoon Network, produced by Primal Screen. It featured 13 of the network's Cartoon Cartoons, and was originally created as a block for re-runs of said cartoons until 2000, when it became the marquee night for premieres and new episodes. It was shown on Fridays from 7:00 P.M. to 5:00 A.M., and ran from June 11, 1999 to May 16, 2003. Each week on CCF, a different Cartoon Cartoon character would host; the hosting segments were often re-used throughout the block's run. Six new Cartoon Cartoons premiered on CCF: Courage the Cowardly Dog, Mike, Lu & Og, Sheep in the Big City, Time Squad, Grim & Evil, Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?, and Codename: Kids Next Door. The block also featured non-Cartoon Cartoons such as Samurai Jack, Justice League, and What's New, Scooby-Doo?. After CCF ended in 2003, it was temporarily replaced by Summer Fridays, then Cartoon Network's Fridays. In October 2003, Fridays, a spiritual successor to CCF, premiered, featuring a re-designed version of CCF's "Fridays" disc logo, several new shows, and new live-action hosts. History and format In 1999, Cartoon Network wanted to compete with other cable networks with their own original programming in prime time. To accomplish this, they created a weekly event titled "Cartoon Cartoon Fridays," a programming block featuring new episodes and premieres of their Cartoon Cartoons. CCF began on June 11 1999, and was a 4-hour block of programming in which Cartoon Network aired all of their original "Cartoon Cartoons". Written by Chris Kelly, Steve Cone, and Steve Patrick, the on-going block slowly changed from a series of cartoon injected parodies (such as fake lottery shows and weather forecasts), which was used from June 11, 1999 until June 2, 2000, into a full series of hosted segments. Each Friday night, the block was hosted by one of the network's stars. Starting on June 9, 2000, "Cartoon Cartoon Fridays" took place on a pristine white set, in which oversized ribbons (that have emerged from the "Cartoons Cartoons" logo during the introduction) lay about with a monolithic presence. Each week, a new character such as Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls), Eustace Bagge (Courage the Cowardly Dog), Edd (Ed, Edd n Eddy), or Johnny Bravo (Johnny Bravo) would actually host the program by announcing upcoming episodes and interacting with other random cartoons on the set. To tie this all together, there was an off-screen announcer that introduced each host as well as the weekly commercial ads. The feeling of a chaotic television set and "live" hosts ushered in a weekly event that garnered Cartoon Network with some of its highest viewer ratings from 2001-2002. Some of the most memorable moments of "CCF" involve seeing characters from all of Cartoon Network's original shows interact with each other. Brought to life by the folks at Primal Screen video production, "Cartoon Cartoon Fridays" had critical acclaim and displayed some of the network's best programs. In the introduction, the infectious "bum bumm bumm" of the the theme song (thank you Michael Kohler) swirled you into the upbeat insanity that set the pace on Friday nights. While the show only lasted three years, the success of this formula led to what we see today as "Cartoon Network's Fridays", replacing the characters with live hosts, taking the original idea to the next level. While "Cartoon Cartoon Fridays" may no longer be, the original idea and spirit have manifested into a groundbreaking program that has entertained all ages. Credits Cast Cartoon Cartoon Fridays was produced by Christina Augustinos, Billy Cone, Steve Patrick, and Chris Kelly. It featured the guest voices of: *Charlie Adler—Chicken; Cow; The Red Guy; I.R. Baboon *Michael Dorn—I.M. Weasel *Jeff Bennett—Johnny Bravo; Dad *Brenda Vaccaro—Bunny Bravo *Christine Cavanaugh—Dexter *Candi Milo—Dexter *Kat Cressida—Dee Dee *Allison Moore—Dee Dee *Kath Soucie—Mom *Eddie Deezen—Mandark *Roger L. Jackson—Mojo Jojo *Cathy Cavadini—Blossom *Tara Strong—Bubbles *E.G. Daily—Buttercup *Tom Kane—Him; Professor Utonium *Tom Kenny—The Mayor; Lenny Baxter; Valhallen; Carl Chryniszzswics *Jennifer Martin—Sara Bellum *Jim Cummings—Fuzzy Lumpkins *Kevin Michael Richardson—The Boogie Man *Matt Hill—Ed *Samuel Vincent—Edd *Tony Sampson (Eddy) *Peter Kelamis—Rolf *Janyse Jaud—Lee Kanker *Marty Grabstein—Courage *Thea White—Muriel *Arthur Anderson—Eustace *Lionel G. Wilson—Eustace *Richard Horvitz—Billy *Grey DeLisle—Mandy *Greg Eagles—Grim *Pamela Adlon—Otto Osworth *Mark Hamill—Larry 3000 *Rob Paulsen—Buck Tuddrussel; Major Glory *Frank Welker—The Infraggable Krunk; Boskov *Phil LaMarr—Hector Con Carne *Kevin Seal—Sheep *Ben Diskin—Numbuh 1; Numbuh 2 *Lauren Tom—Numbuh 3 *Dee Bradley Baker—Numbuh 4 *Cree Summer—Numbuh 5 *Tom Clark—Mr. Announcer (1999–2002) *Doug Preis—Mr. Announcer (2002–03) Trivia *There was a promo for Cartoon Cartoon Fridays that intentionally aired on a different channel. The promo featured Edd, Johnny Bravo, Buttercup, I. R. Baboon, and Courage entering the channel without permission; the background was solid orange (implying this was meant to air on Nickelodeon), and the characters were in a hurry to explain the block in about 30 seconds, as an executive from the other channel was after them. The promo can be seen here. *There are two instances in which a character that was not a Cartoon Cartoon appeared on the block: when Edd hosted the block, Fred Jones made an appearance (accompanied by Eddy complaining that Cartoon Network plays Scooby-Doo enough), and Aquaman was the intruder during the Cartoon Cartoon Fridays Halloween Party, with Chicken actually mentioning that the former wasn't a Cartoon Cartoon. **Both events are somewhat ironic, as What's New, Scooby-Doo? and Justice League would air on the block later on. Category:Cartoon Network Blocks Category:Programming Blocks Category:Cancelled Programming Blocks Category:Cartoon Cartoons